1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speech dialogue control method in a speech dialogue system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-123295 discloses an example of the background art, in which a method and device are used to perform spoken control of a device relating to consumer appliances using spoken commands.
In this method and device, a spoken command to turn on the device is received from a particular user, the features of the voice are identified, and only in a case where the additional spoken command is identified as having been uttered by this user, is the additional spoken command accepted. Accordingly, only commands from this user can be accepted even in an environment where there is much noise, such as people other than the user talking in the vicinity. However, the above-described related art has needed further improvement.